twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23/Edward Cullen's Diary
Dear Diary, Sunday 11:23pm Well, I am getting used to Bella as a vampire these days becasue I am the one who had changed her myself. If I could turn back the clock and change anything would be nothing. I am going to have to live up of what the future gives us and myself. It has already come to the volturi coming for us, when we were innocent many years ago. Life is going to have to be boring again as said by Jacob. Ever since Jacob imprinted on my daughter he has been ever so polite. I am starting to get a little concerned with that, it sounds nice to me. Having Jacob here keeps Bella and Renesmee happy that is all that I want. To keep my girls happy, that is my mine priority. But this afternoon Bella and myself had gotten into an argument on who's it is to drop Renesmee at her gramdpa's place back in forks We live in North Canada. We had to move once again, but it would be Bella's first move has a vampire and Renesmee's first official move ever since she was bron into this world. With all the time in the world now, she can be a doctor like her mother and grand-father. But i am hoping that she will become a writer, like her father. I still can get over the fact I am a father and a vampire at the same time. It seems like a dream to me, having the most important people in my life at the moment. It was not always like that, it started off with me being a lonely vampire until I met Bella. She is my light and I am her light in the darkness. We are two lives combined into one. We were made for each other. But now that I am married to her, Bella had my daughter whcih she looks like me rather then her mother. I am basically giving you on the run down on what had happened today. Bella is so busy with those medical school exams that I can't even get into the mood of having time with her. I am missing that, but if she wants to become a doctor then it is her choice in her life not mine. It makes the world a better place into knowing that my Bella is going to be follwoing her vampire fathers foot steps. I am liking that idea then rather going in charlies foot steps at them moment, he is a police officer. My bella would have it, whcih means that Bella was finally becoming a monster to the rest of the others. But I am going to be going out soon Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle wants to talk to me about something that is rather delicate and that I know what it is. It is is Bella's future, they are dicussing it if Bella will be able to control her vampire skills and become more unconspicous. So I am going to finish there. goodbye my friend, Edward. Category:Blog posts